


DANGANRONPA OC (+ other stuff) GARBAGE DUMP (feat. Himari Ichika, Rika Hana, and Suki Niko)

by meepmorpTM



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Addiction, Angst, BIG OOF, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Dead Inside, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, oc and canon - Freeform, oc garbage, why'd i make this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meepmorpTM/pseuds/meepmorpTM
Summary: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahalf these chapters inspired by songs and also i give credit sooooo dont sue me plsSuki Niko- Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc (Ultimate Acrobat)Rika Hana- Super Danganronpa 2 (Ultimate Circus Clown/Trap Maker)Himari Ichika- New Danganronpa V3 (Ultimate Seamstress)





	1. hey um b4 u start

**Author's Note:**

> pls dont kill me

hey um before you guys start, heres some info about my oc's used in this work:

Suki Niko- Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc (Ultimate Acrobat)  
Rika Hana- Super Danganronpa 2 (Ultimate Circus Clown/Trap Maker)  
Himari Ichika- New Danganronpa V3 (Ultimate Seamstress)

Suki's a Kuudere with a shy and sweet personality. She is the Super Highschool Level Acrobat  
Rika is a more tsundere type girl, very outspoken and rowdy. She is actually the Super Highschool Level Circus Clown, but is ashamed of her talent and passes as a Trapmaker.  
Himari is a sadodere-yandere-tsundere mixture, and is a very sadistic girl with a bit of a sweet side and a sharp tongue. She's the Super Highschool Level Seamstress.

Whom's't do i ship??

suki and ishimaru (pls let them be happy)

rika and soda (they kinds hate eachother tho)

himari and everyone except for tenko/himiko (she lets the lesbian powercouple stay together) (and i also mean EVERYONE) (but mainly oma since they lived together for years)


	2. "Happy Days"  (ichikoma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the clown children play a joke on the rest of the gang and then get sentimental about their previous days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title/most content inspired by the song "Happy Days" by GHOST ft. Maika

Himari Ichika/Kokichi Oma  
"Happy Days"

Himari wandered the empty halls of Hope's Peak, reaching her own dorm eventually. She sang under her breath, "So kiss my tongue, make everything better, show me you'll be with me forever, even if it's heart-to-heart, you hated me from the start!" Her singing grew louder as she reached her dorm. "Happy days will never be granted, now you know my thoughts have gone rancid-" She was almost cut off as a voice from the darkness had joined her, "Even if it's never said, I know it's true- you want me dead!" The strange figure in the darkness emerged, revealing their identity. It was Himari's lifelong companion and "friend", Ultimate Supreme Leader Kokichi Oma.

He aproached her, his soft footsteps being the only sound as a short breath escaped his soft lips. He leaned foreward, trapping her against the wall with one of his hands. She knocked his arm to the side, causing him to slip and fall onto his side, his head hitting the wall as he fell. "Watch it, clown." Himari's classic line flew from her sharp tongue. She had always said that when Oma tried to be funny with her, and it had become something she said at least four times a day. She had always been a fan of his "funny business," however, due to memories of what they called their "Happy Days-" Constant joking and laughing, pranks pulled left and right, defending one another.. those were the days. Himari immediately jumped to his side, in contrast to her previous tone, and in a sickeningly sweet voice asked, "Are you alright..?"

Suddenly, the two looked up to the source of a strange sound- metal clicking and creaking. They realized that they had woken someone. "Oh-" Kokichi was about to speak before the opening door hit him on the head. He groaned in pain before sitting up. The person behind the door was revealed to be Ryoma Hoshi. The small man looked at the two with confusion before groggily asking, "Can you guys please go to sleep? Some of us haven't slept in years." "Sorry, Nii-Chan." Himari mumbled as Hoshi turned around and shut his door. She turned away before whipping around to the sound of Kokichi's devilish laughing. "Ni-shi-shi! Ichika-Chan calls Hoshi-Kun 'Onii-Chan??' Seriously?" He giggled furiously before Himari reached into her bag and smiled, revealing an oversized pair of fabric scissors and duct tape.

The next morning, Shuichi Saihara left his dorm to meet everyone at breakfast. It seemed almost normal, except for one thing. He wasn't greeted with she sight of Kokichi causing chaos, but instead Himari sitting at a lonely table while everyone stared at her. Kokichi was nowhere to be found. Himari sipped her milk tea before clearing her throat. "I didn't kill him." She groaned before turning her chair to everyone. "Or didn't I..? Nya-ha-ha.." Himari giggled before setting down her cup. "Okay, who wants to help me find him..?" She said in a serious tone. Korekiyo immediately stood up. "I have become interested in seeing the condition you've put Oma-Kun in so to which he couldn't leave his room, therefore I will accompany you." Himari rolled her eyes and pointed at Shuichi. "You should come too, Saihara." She almost whispered the words. "What? Why me?" Shuichi looked up and asked. Himari groaned once more. "Because you hate Oma as much, if not more than the rest of you guys."

Himari's hand rested on the clasp of her messenger bag as the three walked through the halls. Finally, the reached Oma's dorm, and Himari turned to the two boys behind her. "Excuse me for a moment." She knocked on the door."Oma? Scream if you can hear me." She then stepped back and cracked the door open. Then, muffled sounds came from the room. This didn't sound like a prank. Shuichi stepped back, shocked. "W-W-What did you do to him?" He asked shakily. "Not much, really. Just cut off his left leg." She opened the door and turned on the lights, and there sat a blood-covered Kokichi, a cloth tied around this left knee, now a stump. Korekiyo seemed to stare for a minute before turning around and running away, dragging Shuichi with him. Himari then entered the room and untied Oma. He stretched his leg and the two wiped the fake blood from the room. Kokichi then started laughing. "We got them good, didn't we?" Himari nodded in agreement. She grasped his wrist before pulling him to the cafe.

Along the way, the two were silently reflecting their previous small pranks on their classmates, and the close relationship they shared. The melody swirled in their heads. "Cause I'm a liar, lying to me.." However, they both knew that they couldn't be together, Himari was too obsessive, and Kokichi just wanted her dead so he could feel the "true despair" that Himari often spoke of. The silent melody played in their heads. "So kiss my tongue, make everything better, show me you'll be with me forever, even if it's heart-to-heart, you hated me from the start!" It continued, mutually yet acknowledge less than before. "Happy days will never be granted, now you know my thoughts have gone rancid- Even if it's never said, I know it's true- you want me dead!"


	3. "Star Of The Show" (kazurika)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rika's defensive lies are now gone.
> 
> What comes next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used for inspo: "Star Of The Show" by GHOST ft. Macne Nana English

"Talent showcase?" Rika stared up at Ibuki. "Yes! Ibuki thinks that it would be an awesome way to everyone to bond!" Rika's eyes darted down to her coffee cup, and she began to think about her talent. Would everyone be able to handle the truth? "I don't know.. are you sure this is a good idea?" The slightly-whining voice interrupted Rika's thoughts. The voice belonged to the infamous "shark-boy," Kazuichi Soda. Little did everyone know, Rika had been infatuated with him since childhood. Soda was known specifically for constantly chasing and obsessing over Sonia Nevermind, the beautiful princess who had joined the class on their school trip. Rika didn't like this, but she felt happy as long as Soda was. "We should do it! It'll be a wonderful experience!" Mahiru Koizumi, the lively photographer had interjected. Other classmates slowly started agreeing with her statement. "Fine." Rika sneered, setting down her coffee. "But first, I'll need to tell you all something." Rika stood up and waited for the eyes of her classmates to be upon her. How she hated the feeling, being looked at. Then, a single drop of sweat rolled from her forehead as she spoke. "I lied to you all about my talent." She waited a few seconds for the news to settle into everyone's minds. Kazuichi Soda immediately stood up and began yelling at her. "What the hell, Rika? I thought I could trust you!" He glared at her before turning around and leaving the room. "Kaz, wait-" Rika was cut off by the high-pitched voice of Hiyoko Saionji. "Shut up, you bully! You lied to all of us! How could you? You hurt everyone!" Many other of the classmates joined in on slandering Rika, as she stood there silently. After a few seconds, a large, booming voice interrupted the many swirling voices. "ENOUGH! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU ALL TO CONTINUE DAMAGING OUR CLASSMATE!" This voice was Gundham Tanaka, the villainous breeder. He had been a "rival" of Soda's for the heart of Sonia, yet he was a peculiar character in himself. "Gundham, you don't have to defend me. I lied to and hurt everyone. I deserve th-" She was interrupted by a burst of laughter from the breeder. "Nonsense! Everyone lies at some point in their lives, especially mortals. What matters is your intentions. So tell us, Hana-Chan, what your true talent is." The room grew silent as Rika's eyes darted across the room. "I'm.. a clown." The words finally escaped her. "You sure are, with those lies!" yelled Saionji once more. "N-No, I mean, th-that's my talent. I-I-I'm a circus clown." Rika stuttered as she spoke. She always stuttered when nervous. There was a small pause. "Awesome!" cheered Ibuki. "We should all prepare for our parts in the show now! All who participate can meet me at the stage in an hour!" Rika looked confused as everyone exited the cafe and returned to their dorms Rika caught the shoulder of Tanaka as he was leaving. "Hey, Gundam?" He whipped around. "Yes, Rika?" "Thanks for sticking up for me." She smiled and walked back to her dorm.

There were three sharp knocks on the door. "You done yet, Rika?" The voice was Ibuki once more. "Just a second.." Rika grunted. She zipped the back of her corset before adjusting her skirt. She opened the door. "How do I look?" Rika wore a short and puffy-sleeved button up with suspenders, along with a multicolored skirt. The colors in her outfit consisted of bright blues, reds, yellows, and greens. Her black belt sported an eyeball and she wore mis-matched socks, one with dots and one with stripes. She wore a small tophat with a blue stripe and finally, stiletto heels. "You look wonderful!" Ibuki sang, hugging Rika. Onstage, they could hear "Woah!" and "Awesome!" along with other praise coming from the crowd. Teruteru bowed before exiting the stage. After a few minutes, Ibuki came back to the stage. "Ladies and Jellyfish, I present, the Ultimate Circus Clown, Rika Hana!" She drew out the last syllable. There was small cheering before the curtain rose. Onstage was a bunch of balloons tied to a post. Rika suddenly fell from the top of the stage, bouncing onto the trampoline obscured by the balloons. There were shocked gasps as she rose back up. She untied the balloons, allowing them to carry her into the air. She began singing, but not too loudly. "Just move along, it’s nothing new, No touching this and this or that, Keep your tongue inside your mouth, Don’t say a word, a whisper." The singing continued as she climbed the stairs of what seemed like an oversized dollhouse. Suddenly a fire began began rising up to the roof, where Rika stood. "I don’t see the correlation- Where’s the logic if there’s any? I don’t see the point in painting merry smiles to hide the truth! You know it’s rude to stare. Balloons we fill with air." She grabs a balloon and inhaled a bit of the helium, causing her voice to rise. "A helium-defining voice, Either way you make too much noise!" She jumped from the burning building, bouncing off a mattress before the fire and lights suddenly disappeared. Some students squealed at the sudden darkness. The lights flicked back on to see Rika standing on a platform on the side of a tightrope. She twirled a staff, then began walking the thin rope, using the staff for balance. The students seemed mesmerized. All except for one, Kazuichi Soda.

Kazuichi stared at Rika as she neared the center of the tightrope, where she started to lose balance, flailing her arms. A small glint caught Soda's eye. Rika's harness wasn't attatched properly! He stood up and ran to the stage, screaming, "RIKA! WATCH OUT! YOUR HARNESS!" She almost didn't hear him as a few lyrics angrily escaped her mouth. "I'm not a freak."  
"I'm not an act."  
"I'M NOT A DEITY'S PERFORMANCE!"  
Her head swirled around to look at Soda, losing her balance and screaming as she fell. The last thing everyone saw was the harness cord slinging around Rika's neck.

The lights flicked back on, revealing a scene that nobody would've ever expected.   
There stood Kazuichi, his hands in the air, his feet barely balancing on the dollhouse. Standing on his hands was none other than Rika Hana, alive. She was gripping the cords around her neck, panting furiously. Ibuki immediately ran up onstage.   
"Ladies and Gentlemen, Rika Hana!"

Instead of cheers this time, there were screams.


	4. "Circles" (ichikouma) /lmao feels warning\

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himari has a few short trial interactions before finding what she needed this entire time.
> 
> Closure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration: Circles by KIRA (ft. Gumi)

"This is our answer!" Himari's heart ached at the words coming from her, Maki, and Shuichi's mouths. She knew very well that Kokichi was dead. Himari even witnessed his last moments. She recalled it with a heavy heart to the group. She had found an opening in the window, and so she had crawled into the bathroom, noticing the bloodstains and the sounds of rustling. She ran to the next room in time to see Kokichi look out at her as Kaito pressed the buttons on the camera and press. She was speechless as the tears left her eyes in a flood. A sickening melody played in her head.

'I tell myself, 'cause every second like this feels like hell  
Are these words that you gave me real?  
I can't tell...  
It doesn't matter, 'cause nothing matters  
I'll see you again in a dream so far away...'

"Come here, it'll be okay." Kaito muttered, hugging Himari tightly. She buried her head into his chest. "Why? Why did you follow this stupid plan..?" Himari's hands fell and Kaito stepped back. "What do you mean?" "You could've traded places with me, and then I could be responsible!" She cried out. Kaito seemed confused. Himari had shown a strong hatred to Kaito in the past- was this some kind of side-effect of the shock of Kokichi's death? "You didn't have to die with him, you know." She whispered.

"Let's give it all we've got! It's PUNISHMENT TIIIIME!" Himari smashed the monitor after voting as she cried, watching the execution. Another stange melody looped in her head.  
'Circles, in circles, I go around  
Looking for a reason that can't be found  
Circles, in circles, without a sound  
My tears can't be heard when they hit the ground'

The next thing she knew, she was standing in Kokichi's dorm, dressed in his still wet and blood-soaked clothes. She kept thinking to herself, 'Is this how it ends?' The sickening melody kept looping in her head, making her want to vomit.  
'Repeating, repeating  
I'm dying, I'm breathing  
Repeating, repeating  
I'm crying, I'm healing'  
She opened her mouth and lyrics flew out in a slurred and disgusted tone.  
"So come, take my hand and  
Come, make me feel what it's like  
When love comes alive  
And one day, I wish that  
I won't keep hiding the truth  
But I'm just a fool  
Oh I'm such a fool..."

'Hey.'  
The voice of Kokichi broke her mind wide open, yet she didn't turn around.  
'Pretty pathetic of you to go with space-kid behind my back!'  
"Shut up. You know that's.."  
'Lies? It's a lie, huh? I bet you wish my death was a lie.'  
"SHUT UP."  
'Hey, don't be so cold.'  
"SHUT UP!"  
'LOOK AT ME, HIMARI!'  
She turned around, but nobody was there.  
She had accepted it. Kokichi was dead.  
The circle was broken.


	5. Detention (Ishiniko) /hello again, feels!\

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> done while listening to "5:32 PM" by The Deli and "Her" by eery  
> inspired by some of my personal issues as well  
> also there's a reference to "The Greatest Showman"  
> haha get it bc suki's an acrobat  
> i'll go home

"Class is dismissed!" The bell rang and Usami waved goodbye at all of the students as they exited. "Ah, Suki? Could you stop at my desk?" There were a few giggles from other students at the room emptied, leaving Usami and Suki together. Usami handed Suki a stack of papers. "Take these to detention with you, they're your unfinished works. I look forward to seeing them done! Have a good day!" Suki groaned as she walked across the halls, holding the embarrassing stack of papers high. It wasn't that big of a stack, but there were definitely some thick packets that needed done.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru sat in an empty detention room. He had been asked to supervise a student during detention. He wondered who it might be. One of his classmates? Possibly a stranger? He was surprised to see that his first guess was correct as Suki Niko, one of his classmates and friends, entered the classroom. "Oh, hey Taka." Suki mumbled as she sat down. "Guess I'm supposed to do these stupid papers. Honestly, you can leave, it's no big deal." Ishimaru was confused. "Nonsense!" He laughed, "It's my duty to help others. besides, you have quite a lot of work to do!" He pointed down at the papers. Suki immediately seemed bothered. "I'm fine, alright? Just leave me alone!" She had shouted at him, something she hadn't done to anyone so far. And Ishimaru meant *ANYONE.* Suki clearly wasn't fine. (Ishimaru) knew this.

Suki had calmed down a bit after Kiyotaka stepped back. This wasn't like her at all. "Suki.. is there something on your mind?" Suki's head snapped up at Ishimaru, her eyes filled with tears and rage. Before she could respond, Ishimaru immediately walked back up to her. "Look, you don't have to tell me about it, just.. tell me if something's wrong. Suki stood up, and Ishimari braced for an attack, but he was instead greeted with a strong hug and some tears. "I'm sorry, Taka.." Suki's voice was muffled by (Ishimaru's) chest as she hugged him tight. There was a pause, and she felt him hug back, his fingers entangling her hair and playing with her short ponytail. "I can't do this anymore! I'm a disgrace, I can't keep anything going, I can't finish anything! MY LIFE IS USELESS! A NIGHTMARE!" She sobbed hard, collapsing onto Ishimaru. "I understand, Suki." Ishimaru almost whispered the words. "You'll get through this, and I'll help you." His words were responded by more sobs. "I don't deserve you, Taka." Suki cried. Ishimaru looked down at her for just a moment before he leaned in and kissed her. Suki was alarmed at first, but then responded by kissing him back. An unsung, yet mutually heard melody filled their heads.

"You know I want you,"  
"It's not a secret I try to hide."  
"I know you want me,"  
"So don't keep saying our hands are tied."

 

No schoolwork was done during that detention, but some mental health work was done.


	6. hey please read this

i gotta take a little break because of technical difficulties.

sorry.


	7. Bottom Of The Deep Blue Sea (ishiniko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my birthday passed on july 30th happy birthday to meeee  
> HAHAHA this is too short
> 
> i listen to Missio a lot
> 
> i love the music.  
> also i dont talk about suki a lot so here ya'll go
> 
> ps taka likes missio in this fic god help me

Suki stumbled into the gymnasium. Where was she? What was this? She plugged in her MP3 and scoped out the others in the room. A blonde boy with a suit. His posture showed he didn't wish to be spoken to, so she left him alone. A girl with a red jacket and dark skin. She was pretty cute. Then, Suki heard a voice. It was loud and bold, with utmost confidence and desire to be heard. She darted her eyes to the side to see who the voice belonged to. It belonged to a boy in a white uniform with short black hair. He turned to the side and Suki got a clear view of his face. He wore a charming smile that shone as bright as his deep red eyes. She almost didn't notice that his eyebrows were HUGE. But even that factor just made her more confused on why this boy was so.. cute! She murmured a lyric she knew all too well. "I'll wait on you inside the bottom of the deep blue sea." The blonde boy appeared behind her. "Excuse me, did you say something?" He had a strangely irritated tone. "Hm? No." She looked away from him, then looked back. "Hey, how did you even hear that? Weren't you just 15 feet away from me?" Suki was confused. He just stared back at her. The two then awkwardly walked to different corners of the room.

"What the hell?" Suki stepped away from the computer she was standing at. The so-called "motive video" she was given held contents that only she could've explained to someone- which she hadn't. The video depicted the rest of her acrobatics team- all collapsed on the floor, seemingly dead. Tears streamed down her face as she grabbed her MP3 and ran into the hallway. "I have to get out of here." She didn't notice the footsteps behind her as she found the nearest bathroom and darted in. She quickly washed her face and exited the bathroom. Suddenly, she bumped into something firm, yet too soft to be a wall. It also smelled nice. She looked up. It was the boy from earlier, who's name she had learned. "I-Ishimaru-kun! I'm terribly sorry, I didn't realize you were outside!" The pressure she left was immense, almost bone-crushing. She felt as if saltwater was being poured into her open skin. How could she be so stupid around someone she was fond of? "It's not a problem, Niko-chan!" He smiled at her, holding her earbuds. "I was checking to see if you were alright." Suddenly, Aoi Asahina and Chihiro Fujisaki came barreling down the hallway. Chihiro spoke first, "W-we saw you guys running away-" and Aoi finished. "We wanted to see what was wrong." "Oh, everything's fine!" Kiyotaka replied. "Good." The two responded as they walked up the hallway to Sayaka and Makoto. Ishimaru looked back to Suki and placed the earbud into his ear. "I could hear this faintly, and I was right!" Ishimaru seamed pleased. "Do you like this song as well?" Suki's face regained color. "Who doesn't?" She said estatically, and talked for a minute or two about music with her newfound friend. As the two walked back up to rejoin the others, Kiyotaka whispered something that would send a chill up Suki's spine.

"Let's go up in flames, pretty lady."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for it being so short and rushed lol


	8. some songs that describe the ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some song i know that remind me of the ships, in both perspectives, and perspectives of each character. there will be a varying amount of songs per ship, but there will be a minimum of one song for each perspective: both, and individual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some song i know that remind me of the ships, in both perspectives, and perspectives of each character. there will be a varying amount of songs per ship, but there will be a minimum of one song for each perspective: both, and individual.

Ichikoma (Himari Ichika/Kokichi Oma): Oh Ana- Mother Mother (both perspectives) I Hate Everything About You- Three Days Grace (both perspectives) Hit and Run- LOLO (both perspectives) Housewife Radio- GHOST (Himari perspective) Don't Mess With Me- temposhark (Kokichi perspective) Fun Fact: Housewife Radio is a part of a series by Ghost, who's one of my favorite vocaloid artists. 

Kazurika (Rika Hana/Kazuichi Soda): You're Gonna Go Far, Kid- The Offspring (both perspective) Lowlife- Poppy (both perspective) One of Us- Mystery Skulls (Kazuichi perspective) The Zombie Song (Rika perspective) Life is Fun- TheOdd1sOut Ft. Boyinaband (both perspective: Soda=James | Rika=Dave)

Ishiniko (Suki Niko/Kiyotaka Ishimaru): Bottom Of The Deep Blue Sea- MISSIO (both perspective) It's Not Like I Like You!!- Static-P (Suki perspective) Teddy Bear- Melanie Martinez (Ishimaru perspective)

 

diddly darn heck, there's a lot more songs i have for ichikoma but i think i listed enough. let me know in the comments if any of you reading this like these songs. :)


	9. "Angels" (back at it again w/ the ichikoma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hahahahahahahahahahgahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
> this ship is terrible but i have some inspiration that only works for this song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Himari's) Angels/Demons!AU  
> note: himari and kokichi are supposedly some of the killing game's only hybrids. kokichi knows he is a hybrid but himari doesn't yet. Hybrids are formed by finding their other counterpart, known as a "part," for short. a hybrid who's side emerged opposite of someone else. to unlock someone else's side, they must meet the requirements and then proceed to "unlock" with them. (like an su style fusion dance, but instead of fusion they just "unlock" the other counterpart of eachother. they must be very close however, and Himari feels she may be Kokichi's angel part.  
> Song inspo: Angels- Vicetone

Kokichi Oma was always told he was a demon. He grew suspicious when only one wing and horn emerged. He later realized something- he was a hybrid.  
Himari Ichika was always told she was an Angel. She became unsettled when only one wing emerged- and her halo was faded. She didn't want to look into it anymore.  
He stared around the room as other people entered. Himari stood near him, but not facing or talking to him. She couldn't help but wonder about how they looked together. Suddenly, a small black-and-white bear appeared.

"Please don't leave me!" Himari yelled as Kokichi ran into his dorm and slammed it shut. She turned around to see the Tsumugi, Kaede, and Shuichi. She groaned. "Now I have to hang with you guys." She shivered, as the temperature had dropped significantly. Tsumugi and Kaede were angels, and Shuichi was a hybrid. They started conversation, and finally, the dreaded subject came up. "You know, Himari, you might be a hybrid as well." Tsumugi turned to her and said. "Me? A hybrid? you're joking." She responded dryly. Shuichi then spoke up. "I though I was an angel, but I only had one wing and a faded halo, like Himari." Himari grew angry. "I'm not a hybrid!" She slammed the table. "Well, why wouldn't you want to be? You'd be admired by everyone." Tsumugi leaned closer to her. "Because, I just- I-I just-" She stuttered and stopped speaking. Kaede walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "You don't handle attention too well, do you?" She said quietly. Himari nodded, tears in her eyes. "I also just can't imagine being compared to.. Kokichi." They all looked confused. "You mean-" Tsumugi started, "Yes. He's a hybrid. He just needs to find an angel part." Shuichi looked up. "My angel part ended up being my mother. They all assumed she was half-human, but it turns out she was a hybrid as well as me. You don't think-" The room was silent.

"Open the door, Oma." Kaede stepped back as the doorknob jiggled and opened. "Oh, Kaede, I was just thinking about y-" "I know it's a lie. We need your help." She dragged him back to the library where the other stood. "Is this some kind of intervention? Ichika-chan, I swear I'm not addicted to panta!" He cried dramatically. "It's not that." She responded. "Oh, then what is it?" He seemed confused. She took a deep breath. "I think.. I'm your angel part!" He stared blankly before he shoved Himari to the ground.

Kokichi Oma was LIVID. How dare someone like Himari claim to be his angel part? Even though she met all the requirements to be his other part, he didn't want to accept it. He threw her to the ground and stepped back. "Are you that stupid?" He spat at her. She rubbed her head as Kaede and Shuichi ran to her side. "You could never be my angel part. It's probably some other D.I.C.E member, maybe it's-" Himari got back up and grabbed a chair. In a whispery voice, she sang, "Better run, better run.." Kaede, Shuichi, and Tsumugi grabbed her as Kokichi laughed. "Let go! Let go of m-" Kokichi cut her off by leaning in her face. "Go ahead and try to unlock my angel part. You'll fail." Kaede and the others released her, standing back. She took his and and grasped her flowing skirt in the other. The two twirled together as Himari placed another hand on his scarf. The room exploded with light, and the two stepped back. They stared in eachother's eyes to reveal something- they had unlocked eachother! Himari placed a hand on her demon wing, and Kokichi placed a hand on his angel wing. "This wing isn't as soft as yours.. I'm jealous." Himari's pupils grew back to their normal size. "Ahahaha! I knew it!" "But in the end I learned: It rains in hell, and angels could be bad."


	10. seven minutes in heaven. (kazurika)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is it gettin steamy in here  
> or is it me  
> this is a weird one, and we don't have much of rika lying around, so here ya go.

Monokuma appeared suddenly into the room as everyone sat in the library. "Okay everyone, time to shake things up a bit!" He sang. "Another motive? Really?" Mahiru groaned, annoyed. "Nope!" Monokuma replied, pulling out a tophat. "Everyone put something in the hat!" "Do we have to?" Rika narrowed her eyes. "Do it or you'll receive a punishment!" Rika looked a way for a moment before placing a small red ball into the hat. Everyone else followed, placing a small item in. "Since you put an item in first, you get to pick, Rika!" Monokuma held the hat out to her. "Tch. Fine." Rika reached in and pulled a leather pouch from the hat. She recognized it, and stiffened. "That's.. uh.. mine." Kazuichi Soda reached over her shoulder and grabbed it from her. "Wait, maybe I could pick again-" "Nope! Have fun!" Monokuma shoved them into the library closet.

Rika's head smacked a shelf and she groaned in pain. "Are you okay?" Kazuichi grabbed her hand and pulled her up, the both of them getting quite close. "Uh.. yeah." She looked away from him, flustered. He let go of her hand. "S-sorry.." "It's fine." She giggled. The two sat awkwardly for a minute before Rika gulped and looked at him. "Look I.." Soda stopped her. "No, how about I say something first." She paused, then suggested, "How about we say it at the same time?" He nodded. "One... two..." The two locked eyes. "I like you!" they said in unison. There was an awkward pause. "Y-you..?" Rika looked confused. "Y-yeah, I.." Rika grabbed him and pulled him close, kissing him deeply. He melted into it, grasping her back and letting her fall on top of him. She unzipped his jumpsuit a bit as his hands slid up her back. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Okay you two, time's u-" Monokuma stopped before screeching, "OH SWEET JESUS I DONT CARE WHAT YOU DO BUT FOR GODS SAKE DO IT IN PRIVATE PLEASE!" He ran away as the two jumped away from one another, both incredibly red. "Uh..." Soda stared at the others and Rika yelled, "W-we can explain!" Fuyuhiko did a small fist pump as Hajime groaned and handed him a 100 yen bill. "I should really stop making bets.." Rika burst into laughter as Soda stood up. "Dude, what the hell?" Rika walked up to him and whispered into his ear. "Another time, maybe?" He stiffened a bit as she walked off, looking smug.

 

THAT WAS DRAINING AND I DIDNT GET MUCH SLEEP WRITING THIS.

 

i should stop


	11. just some dr1 headcanons (Hope's Peak Academy ver.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeet
> 
>  
> 
> these are just personal ones that will usually apply to the stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are my personal HPA AU headcanons, most of which apply to my stories.

~~Nobody asked for this and I don't know why I'm making it~~

**DR1 Headcanons!**

**(HPA AU Edition)**

  * Hagakure can sing??? i dont know why it just,, feels this way for me?
  * Ishimaru spends most of his time (out of class, of course.) patrolling the hallways, but occasionally stops in the school cafe to help out.
  * Aoi and Sakura spend the majority of their time together talking about their outside lives.
  * Byakuya can't cook, and is often embarrassed because of it, but always retorts with, "I don't need to, I have people who do so for me."
  * Toko skips class to write about Byakuya.
  * Principal Jin enlists the help of Kyoko, Makoto, and Byakuya to be both students and classroom aids.
  * Kyoko is both feared and loved by the student body.
  * Makoto often has to deal with the shenanigans of the 3rd year students.
  * Leon gets in trouble often for breaking things. (I wonder why..)
  * Aoi is the leader of the swim team classes.
  * Ishimaru is the fastest in the class- when it comes to math.
  * Suki is incredibly good in the track-and-field team.
  * Some of Toko's books are in the school library.
  * Hagakure charges 15 yen for a fortune. He's also broke.
  * Everyone is annoyed by the second years. They're just.. really annoying.
  * Byakuya doesn't hate Twogami, but he doesn't like to be around the impostor.



That's it. Comment if you share some of these!


	12. we've all felt it, right? (edge warning/alternate ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is total garbage, but i have to put it somewhere so i feel special about it. just ignore it, please. this is stupid oc-centered garbage. my characters are probably just shitty mary-sues anyways. the people who actually read this are probably bored. im sorry for killing your braincells with this shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH WHATEVER SURE HIMARI DOES SOME STUFF THATS SUPPOSED TO HAVE MEANING IN THIS CHAPTER BUT THESE ARE OC-CENTERED STORIES, WHAT DID YOU EXPECT?
> 
> HEY THIS IS A GARBAGE DUMP SO STOP READING THANKS
> 
> i should stop writing fanfic. nobody reads this shit anyways.

Kokichi Oma laid under the press. He was going to crush himself in order to end the killing game. He had two people with him; His "companion," Himari Ichika, and his "arch nemesis," Kaito Momota. They both looked incredibly troubled, yet Kokichi was still smiling. The two were fighting over which of them would crush Kokichi and take the blame for his death. Both arguments were quite dull to Kokichi. "You couldn't possibly understand the value this has to me. Just let me kill him." Himari would say. "I need to take responsibility. We're planned this out so cleanly, and I can't argue with Kokichi at this point. You were only able to sneak in here, you weren't even a part of the original plan! I'll do it." Kaito would reply. It was like this for quite a while- before he would burst in. "Momota.. you can press it. It's time." Himari's concerned face didn't change, yet tears sprung in her eyes. "Please.. you don't have to do this." She had said it time, and time again, but she finally meant it. Kokichi grabbed her hand. "I have to do this. For the sake of everyone else." He was stern with her, and she began to cry. "They won't be able to be fooled.. what if Kaito doesn't hold up... What if they don't realize what you did do, that actually wasn't so toxic this time?" She babbled on and on, and Kaito put a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay. Trust us." Himari nodded and set up the video camera once more. "Goodbye." She whispered, loud enough for Kokichi to hear. But what he didn't hear was a bit more.. strange. "You'll never forgive me for this." But as soon as Kaito reached for the button, Himari shoved him out of the way. She slammed the button and Kokichi opened his mouth to speak, but was then crushed. Kaito slammed her against a wall. "Do you realize what you've done?" She stared back, unshaken. "I just saved your life." She climbed into the exisal. "I can do both your voices better than my own. I'll handle this." She got up inside. "And what about me? Kaito asked. She slid to the side and patted the seat. "Hop in." He smacked himself. "You're crazy." "Yeah, I get that a lot."

 

_Finally_. Everyone stared at Himari in awe when she admitted what she had done. "Well, none of you will miss me, which makes this great. You guys get to keep Kaito, and I, the shitty character nobody likes, gets to finally die! Aren't you happy?" Maki threw her hands down on the monitor. Tsumugi looked away, unable to deny what she had said, and Shuichi and Himiko seemed like they were going to cry. Kaito turned to Himari, and she nodded at him. He then embraced her, surprising the small girl. "H-hey, don't do this.." Tears formed in her eyes as she smiled. Kaito also seemed to tear up a bit, but wiped it away before anyone could confirm so. She waved to everyone as Monokuma gave his normal line. "Please.. don't forget me." She smiled.

 

**The exit was right there. Himari bolted towards it, even though she knew it would lead to her death anyways. She slammed her head against a pole as the monokubs approached, holding a large needle and thread. She awoke sewn to a landscape-sized piece of fabric. She then frantically tried to free herself as a giant monokuma started up an equally-giant sewing machine. Her scissors slipped from her boot and she cut herself out. She looked to the other end and saw a familiar figure. As much as she knew better, she could still see the silhouette of Kokichi Oma. She ran towards him, but only inched closer as the sewing machine grew faster. She spun him around to reveal it was on of the mannequins from her lab, wearing a monokuma mask. The other mannequins dropped on her, causing her to fall behind, and closer to the needle. A giant spool of thread did the same, and the machine slowed down as did Himari. She then tripped and fell before looking out at everyone, accepting her death. Kaito reached and called out to her, as she did the same. The needle came down one last time, through Himari's back and going through the fabric fully. Blood soaked the fabric as the life drained from her body. She was dead.**


	13. soulmate sickness (kazurika)

Kazuichi sat up in his bed. It was 3:15 AM, and he couldn’t seem to sleep. He groggily opened up the door and stepped out of his room, looking around the rest of his cabin. He walked to the bathroom, then fell back onto his bed. He tossed and turned relentlessly, feeling that something was wrong. He blacked out, and came to consciousness the next morning, laying sprawled out on the floor of his bedroom. 

He quickly got dressed, put his contacts in, and went to go meet everybody else. He was still feeling terrible. “Hm. Miss Sonia must be pretty sick..” he murmured. “Hey, Hajime!” He hollered, running over to greet his friend. “Hi Soda.” Hajime looked at him, and grew concerned. “Are you feeling okay?” He asked. Kazuichi laughed. “Yeah, must be something Sonia’s got again.” Hajime nodded. “I see. Mine recently did something to one of their arms, I would believe, because I woke up this morning with some pretty bad pain.” The two chatted for a bit, then went to go have breakfast at the diner. As the door opened, Kazuichi heard a sound that he loved- Miss Sonia’s laughter. He then heard a sound he had become accustomed to hearing- the voice of one of his best friends, Rika Hana. They all greeted each other and sat down, eating pancakes. Kazuichi payed so much attention to Sonia that he didn’t notice something. Whenever he started breathing a bit heavier or felt sick, Rika had disappeared. Hajime, however, noticed this.

“Hey, Soda, did you pick up something weird about Rika..?” Kazuichi looked confused. “No. Why?” Hajime rubbed the sides of his nose. “She was missing all of the times you were sick. She complained of some of the same symptoms as you, yet Sonia claimed to feel fine. Do you understand what I am insinuating?”  
Kazuichi stood for a moment, then shook his head. Hajime grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled their faces closer. “Sonia isn’t your soulmate, Rika is!” He yelled into his face.

Soda paused for a minute, then pulled on his hat in a nervous confusion. “Wh-Whaaaat?” He was astonished by Hajime’s claim. He took a step back, and it all became clear to him. “I have to tell her!” He ran back to the diner where they had greeted each other in a panic. He had quickly began to accept this. He began to think of all of the wonderful things he could do with Rika.. new opportunities.. “No! I don’t have time!” He thought to himself. He then saw Rika and Sonia walking along the beach, laughing and chatting. “Rika!” He yelled, bursting with joy. “Yeah? What’s up?” She turned around to face him, and before she knew it, he held her close laughing. “Huh? Whats going on?” She looked around, confused. “We’re soulmates, Rika!” He said, grasping her hands. She stared at him, and her confused frown turned to a smug smile. “You think I didn’t know?” She replied, snickering. “You.. you knew..?” He was still smiling, but his heart stopped for a moment. “Yeah. I just wanted to wait for you to find out!” She laughed and playfully nudged him. “You’re smart. That seems to make me love you even more, ya goof.” She smiled, hugging him. “Anyways, now that you’ve accepted it, Sonia can say what she needs to.” Sonia nodded, stepping forward.  
“I’m.. Gundam’s soulmate.”


End file.
